Sakura's Dark Path
by WickidAngelBloodlust
Summary: pain has changed the de;icate blossom to a cortorted 88hgh


**note to the reader this stories graphic in a since anyway it starts while sakura fallows itachi into a old mansion and she can't fined him....***

my heart began to beat fast all of a sudden my thoughts became clouded as I sensed a second Uchiha coming toward me "damn it Sasukes coming I wanted to talk to damned itachi before sasuke found out. I gotta know why I can't stop thinking about him why.........I love him"then I tripped falling backwards a few second I felt a cold cutting pressure on my neck I removed my mask to see if it was sasuke to my shock it was Itachi straddling me with a kuni at my neck

my blood rushed to my cheeks and I grew warmer under his body as I said " Itachi I bet this is why you saved me to plague my thoughts making me insane til I seen you again til I was close to you " as I finished my words he drew back the kuni and I forced him on him back with my legs straddling his hips Itachi stared with utter excitement after I kissed him so intently " we have a audience my cherry blossom " I turned and seen sasuke shocked and horrified "what are you doing here you pathetic welp " I shouted with coldness matching Itachi's look at him a tear ran down his face " y..y..yo..you kissed my brother ..i...i..I thought you loved me...." my eyes glimmered like they did a very long time ago " I gave up on you ever loving me back after you tried to kill me a year ago Itachi the one you consider so heartless saves me from your sword flowing with a dangerous chidori you should have thought how I felt it didn't matter you hate konoha but you tried to kill ME I never cared if you killed everyone in that sadistic village but.....you would have killed me I'm sorry sasuke its to late for a hollow apology its to late for forgiveness I don't love you anymore " sasuke stared at me tears falling from his face Itachi stared in total shock as he pleaded "I thought you would have killed me first I didn't want I wasn't my self oh my....." he seen why I wasn't the same a seal done by Itachi to make me stronger shaped like a blossom on the opposite of his "where'd you get that?" I smiled slightly Itachi gave it to me trying to help me get stronger to convince you to come back but now I'm gonna use it to make you dissapear from my heart forever SASUKE UCHIHA DIE "then the seal spread over my entire body it looked like blossoms falling over my whole body as Itachi stood up he told me how to activate the level sasuke know so I did I cut the palm of my hand and dabbed it on the mark and pledged my self to Itachi the my body went white the seal formed a blossom on my forehead my hared flowed like pink flames my hands glowed with a green chakra sasuke stared at me horrified my form seemed so much more powerful he thought out load by accident " how could the weakest of team 7 have some much more power " then sasuke's team showed all gasping in utter shock sasuke ran tward me and hugged me " sasuke I'm sorry I still love you just not that much anymore " my words stung I pushed him away tossing him through the wall and braking into a tree out side his teammates gatherd around him pink wings similar to angel wings looking like cheery blossoms feel from them as I rose into the air sasuke pleaded " I LOVE YOU SAKURA " "DIE SASUKE " I formed the fire jutsu sasuke used so many times before pinks flames similar to chakra shot toward him his team moved him before it hit it burn everything in its path was scorched to nothing causing a crater where it stopped sasuke stared in total aw everyone but Itachi was horrified I grabbed sasuke and flew up "sasuke please don't make me do this the seal I'm under binds me to him I excepted it your Orochimaru's I'm Itachi's I'm sorry just please don't try and tare me from him I love him good - bye old friend I trew him into the air his eyes tear he knew the truth was I did love Itachi

he couldn't bare it he just fell hitting the ground causing the dirt to rise into a cloud I decended to itachi he looked at me so differnt he tackeled me as the seal dissaperd at his touch Itachi's word were as soft as my skin " come with me sakura I want you to be with me every minute you can" kissed my lips and drew his kuni scraching a line through the symbol on my head I .....was....a.....missing........ninja

* * *

{~*~forever Itachi's cherry blossom~*~}

I awoke in a cave like room i herd voice it was Deidara and Itachi

" why did you bring her here un.."

"she came to me she wanted to"

"but she killed sasori-danna un!"

"yes so that shows she isn't weak!"

'' but uh''

"but nohing she STAYS HERE IWANT HER AROUND ME I LOVE HERE DEIDARA"

" OK uh"

then the door swung open and as the two entred Itachi's eyes widned with a blush as the 19 kinochi was in a blush with a smile i couldn't help my self i walked toward him and kissed his lips

" i'm glad i'm not the only one in love"

his eyes became soft as his arms rapped around around me deidara left the room when i kissd itachi so we were alone when i was pressed up against itachi i felt something hard and hot i realized what it was itachi was 25 years old and it must have been along time since he had a woman but he reaction to it his self when he realized he was aroused he turned from me and bowed his head in shame

"i'm sorry sakura-chan i didn't mean to"

" its ok itachi-san i want it"

i walk toward him and grasped his cock in my hand and rubbed it as i kissed him he stood there for two minutes dumbfounded at what i was doing to him his reaction changed as i removed his cloke shirt and pants and boxers pushing him toward the bed he stared at me confused on what was happening i pushed him on the bed he sat as i undressed slowly removing my clothing taunting him begging for him to do it as i began to remove my skirt he took over he removed it my shorts thong and bra kissing my body as i stood in front of him i lost control and pushed him back kneeling in front of his cock taking it into my mouth it was salty but not too much i love the taste i rubbed my tounge up and down massaging it as i moved my mouth up and down onto it his moans drove me crazy then he pulled me from him and tossed me on the bed his eyes red with the saringan it scared me til i was thrown into a world of pleasure i could feel every stroke his tounge made on my clit i moaned so loud it was a scream then i felt him slide the hot and hard shaft inside me the saringan he had on me lifted i could hear the excitement in his moans that sounded like growels of a wild animal as did the thrusting it was so hard and fast i came at lease seven times by now as he reached his climax he trusted into me as hard as he could i screamed in pleasure as i came for the fourteenth time my body screamed at me in protest as i tried to sit up i herd a fimilare voice thanking me for what has just happend

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOO GREAT I DON'T THINK SASUKE-BAKA COULD DO IT THAT GREAT"

"oh my inner i never knew you thought about such things and since when do you call sasuke sasuke - baka?"

"since he wasn't the one to take our viginity...."

my eyes shot wide as i realized i just gave itachi my virginity which he already knew by the blood and my look of utter shock he hugged me and what he said consumed my heart

" so i got to deflower the most beutiful cherry blossom in the fire country"

yep those words swallowed me up he thought i was the most beutiful woman in the fire country not anyone else oh itchi-kun i'm your for ever


End file.
